The present invention relates to benzamidine derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts having excellent inhibitory activity against factor Xa. This invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds as an active ingredient for prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of said compounds in the preparation of a medicament for the prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for the prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder, which method comprises administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of said compounds to a warm-blooded animal in need of such treatment. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of said compounds.
Recently the number of patients with cardiovascular diseases is increasing in accordance with the increase in the elderly population. Among these diseases, thrombotic diseases such as cerebral infarction, myocardial infarction and peripheral occlusive diseases not only lead to death, but also cause a significant limitation in the individual and social lives of patients which have a poor prognosis. Thus, it is suggested that anticoagulant therapy against thrombotic diseases is becoming increasingly important.
Blood coagulation involves a complex cascade of enzymatic reactions that can be triggered by an initial stimulus, and amplified to terminate in the thrombin-catalyzed conversion of the soluble fibrinogen to the insoluble plasma protein fibrin. This process is known as the blood coagulation cascade and comprises the intrinsic and the extrinsic pathways. The activated factor X (factor Xa) is a key enzyme at the point of convergence of both coagulation pathways. It forms a complex with bivalent calcium ions, phospholipids and factor Va to efficiently convert prothrombin to thrombin, and thereby accelerates blood coagulation [e.g., E. L. Smith, A. White et al., xe2x80x98Principles of Biochemistryxe2x80x99: Mammalian Biochemistry, 7th edition, McGraw-Hill, Inc. (1983), etc.].
Warfarin and thrombin inhibitors are currently used as anti-coagulants. Although warfarin is a widely used as an orally active anti-thrombotic agent, it has significant clinical limitations. The anti-coagulant activity of warfarin is antagonized by vitamin K, and is often affected by interactions with the diet or commonly used drugs [e.g., Clin. Pharmacokinet., 30, 416 (1996)]. In addition, currently available thrombin inhibitors carry a hemorrhage risk as adverse events associated with their pharmacological actions, and thus novel anti-coagulants need to be developed. Since factor Xa affects thrombin formation and factor Xa inhibitors are known to exert anti-coagulant activities, factor Xa inhibitors are suggested to become a novel type of anti-coagulant [e.g., Drugs, 49, 856 (1995)].
Aromatic amidine derivatives or amidinonaphthyl derivatives are described as competitive factor Xa inhibitors in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-208946 (EP 540051), WO 96/16940 (EP 798295) or WO 00/47553. Further, benzamidine derivatives such as N-[4-[1-acetimidoyl-4-piperidyloxy]phenyl]-N-[2-(3-amidinophenoxy)ethyl]sulfamoylacetic acid bis(trifluoroacetate) are described in WO 98/31661 (EP 976722).
The inventors studied the pharmacological actions of various benzamidine derivatives for many years to develop compounds with excellent anti-factor Xa activity. Our study resulted in the finding that benzamidine derivatives with specific substituents exhibit excellent anti-factor Xa activity, but do not exhibit anti-trypsin activity which is associated with adverse events. Furthermore, these derivatives are useful for the prophylaxis and therapy (particularly therapy) of blood coagulation disorders. These results led to the present invention.
The present invention relates to benzamidine derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts having excellent inhibitory activity against factor Xa. This invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds as an active ingredient for the prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of said compounds in the preparation of a medicament for the prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for the prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder, which method comprises administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of said compounds to a warm-blooded animal in need of such treatment. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of said compounds.
Benzamidine derivatives of the present invention have the following formula (I): 
wherein:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom; a C1-C6 alkyl group; a C1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group; a group of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83(wherein R7 represents a C1-C6 alkyl group, m and n are the same as or different from each other and each represent an integer from 1 to 6); a C7-C15 aralkyl group; a C1-C6 alkanoyl group; a hydroxy C2-C6 alkanoyl group; a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group; or a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group; and
R4 and R5 are the same as or different from each other and each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halogeno-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a (C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl group or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpyrrolidin-3-yl group or 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group.
The active ingredients of the pharmaceutical composition for prevention or treatment of a blood coagulation disorder of the present invention are the benzamidine derivatives of formula (I) or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d in the definition of R1 may be, for example, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom; preferably a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom; more preferably a fluorine or chlorine atom; and most preferably a fluorine atom.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R1 is, for example, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from one to six carbon atoms such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl or 2-ethylbutyl group; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl or ethyl group; and most preferably a methyl group.
The xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1; preferably a fluorine or chlorine atom; and most preferably a fluorine atom.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R2 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl or ethyl group; and most preferably a methyl group.
The C1-C6 alkyl moiety of the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1. Preferably the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d is a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl, ethyl or isopropyl group; and most preferably an isopropyl group. On the other hand, preferably the C1-C6 alkyl moiety of the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d is a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl or ethyl group; and most preferably a methyl group.
The xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d of the substituents of the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, a carbonyl group attached to straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from one to six carbon atoms such as a methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, isopentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl or 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl group; preferably a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group; more preferably a methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl group; and most preferably an ethoxycarbonyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, a C1-C6 alkyl group described above which is substituted with a hydroxyl, carboxyl or (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group, such as a hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 1-hydroxybutyl, 2-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 5-hydroxypentyl, 6-hydroxyhexyl, carboxymethyl, 1-carboxyethyl, 2-carboxyethyl, 1-carboxypropyl, 2-carboxypropyl, 3-carboxypropyl, 1-carboxybutyl, 2-carboxybutyl, 3-carboxybutyl, 4-carboxybutyl, 5-carboxypentyl, 6-carboxyhexyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, isopropoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethyl, s-butoxycarbonylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethyl, pentyloxycarbonylmethyl, isopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, neopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonylmethyl, hexyloxycarbonylmethyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(isopropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(isobutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(s-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(t-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(isopropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(isobutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(s-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(t-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(pentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(hexyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(propoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(isopropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(isobutoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(s-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(t-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(pentyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(hexyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(isopropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(isobutoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(s-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(pentyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(hexyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(ethoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(propoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(butoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(pentyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(hexyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(ethoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(propoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(butoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(pentyloxycarbonyl)hexyl or 6-(hexyloxycarbonyl)hexyl group.
Preferably the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group or a (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d is a hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl or (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl group; more preferably a hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl or (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonylmethyl group; further more preferably a 2-hydroxyethyl, carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl or butoxycarbonylmethyl group; still more preferably a 2-hydroxyethyl, carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl or ethoxycarbonylmethyl group; and most preferably a carboxymethyl or ethoxycarbonylmethyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R7 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl or ethyl group; and most preferably an ethyl group.
Preferably m is an integer from 1 to 4; and more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferably n is an integer from 1 to 4; and more preferably 1 or 2.
The xe2x80x9cC7-C15 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, a xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d described above which is substituted with one or two aromatic hydrocarbon rings having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, such as a benzyl, naphthylmethyl, indenylmethyl, phenanthrenylmethyl, anthracenylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, phenethyl, naphthylethyl, phenylpropyl, naphthylpropyl, phenylbutyl, naphthylbutyl, phenylpentyl, naphthylpentyl or phenylhexyl group; preferably a benzyl, naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl or phenethyl group; more preferably a benzyl or phenethyl group; and most preferably a benzyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, a straight or branched chain alkanoyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as a formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl or hexanoyl group; preferably a C1-C4 alkanoyl group; more preferably a formyl or acetyl group; and most preferably an acetyl group.
The xe2x80x9chydroxy-C2-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d described above which is substituted with hydroxyl such as a hydroxyacetyl, 2-hydroxypropionyl, 3-hydroxypropionyl, 4-hydroxybutyryl, 5-hydroxyvaleryl or 6-hydroxyhexanoyl group; preferably a hydroxyacetyl, 3-hydroxypropionyl or 4-hydroxybutyryl group; and most preferably a hydroxyacetyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d described above which is attached to a sulfonyl group, such as a methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, propanesulfonyl, isopropanesulfonyl, butanesulfonyl, isobutanesulfonyl, pentanesulfonyl, isopentanesulfonyl, neopentanesulfonyl, hexanesulfonyl or isohexanesulfonyl group; preferably a methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, propanesulfonyl, butanesulfonyl, pentanesulfonyl or hexanesulfonyl group; more preferably a methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl or butanesulfonyl group; and most preferably an ethanesulfonyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxy group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 may be, for example, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl groupxe2x80x9d described above which is attached to a group selected from the carboxyl or the (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group described above such as a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, propoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, isopropoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, butoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, isobutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, s-butoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, t-butoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, pentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, isopentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, neopentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, hexyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, 1-(metoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(isopropoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(isobutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(s-butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(t-butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(isopropoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(isobutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(s-butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(t-butoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(pentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(hexyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-( 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 2-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)ethanesulfonyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 1(-(butoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2- (methoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-(butoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-(pentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-(hexyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(propoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(isopropoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(butoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(isobutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(s-butoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(t-butoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(pentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(hexyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 3-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)propanesulfonyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-1-methylethanesulfonyl, 2-ethoxycarbonyl-1-methylethanesulfonyl, 2-propoxycarbonyl-1-methylethanesulfonyl, 2-butoxycarbonyl-1-methylethanesulfonyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(pentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 2-(hexyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(propoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(pentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-(hexyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(propoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(isopropoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(isobutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(s-butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(pentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(isopentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(2-methylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(neopentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(hexyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 4-(2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl)butanesulfonyl, 3-methoxycarbonyl-2-methylpropanesulfonyl, 3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methylpropanesulfonyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentanesulfonyl, 5-(ethoxycarbonyl)pentanesulfony, 5-(propoxycarbonyl)pentanesulfonyl, 5-(butoxycarbonyl)pentanesulfonyl, 5-(pentyloxycarbonyl)pentanesulfonyl, 5-(hexyloxycarbonyl)pentanesuhfonyl, 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, 6-(ethoxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, 6-(propoxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, 6-(butoxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, 6-(pentyloxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, 6-(hexyloxycarbonyl)hexanesulfonyl, carboxymethanesulfonyl, 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl, 3-carboxypropanesulfonyl, 2-carboxy-1-methylethanesulfonyl, 4-carboxybutanesulfonyl, 3-carboxy-2-methylpropanesulfonyl, 5-carboxypentanesulfonyl or 6-carboxyhexanesulfonyl group;
preferably a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl or (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group; more preferably a methanesulfonyl or ethanesulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl or (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group; still more preferably a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl, carboxymethanesulfonyl, 2-methoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl or 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl group; and most preferably an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl or carboxymethanesulfonyl group.
The xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1; preferably a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom; more preferably a fluorine or chlorine atom; and most preferably a fluorine atom.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R1; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably a methyl or ethyl group; and most preferably a methyl group.
The xe2x80x9chalogeno-C1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d described above which is substituted with from 1 to 5 halogen atoms described above, such as a fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 6-fluorohexyl, chloromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 3-chloropropyl, 4-chlorobutyl, bromomethyl, 3-bromopropyl, dibromopentyl, iodomethyl or 2-fluoro-1-chloroethyl group; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group which is substituted with from 1 to 3 halogen atoms selected from fluorine and chlorine atoms; more preferably a fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group; and most preferably a trifluoromethyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, an oxygen atom which is attached to the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d described above, such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, 2-methylbutoxy, neopentyloxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy or 2-ethylbutoxy group; preferably a C1-C4 alkoxy group; more preferably a methoxy or ethoxy group; and most preferably a methoxy group.
The xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, as described in the definition of R3; preferably a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group; more preferably a methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl group; and most preferably an ethoxycarbonyl group.
The xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, carbamoyl group which is substituted with a xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d described above, such as a methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, propylcarbamoyl, isopropylcarbamoyl, butylcarbamoyl, isobutylcarbamoyl, s-butylcarbamoyl, t-butylcarbamoyl, pentylcarbamoyl or hexylcarbamoyl group; preferably a (C1-C4 alkyl)carbamoyl group; more preferably a methylcarbamoyl or ethylcarbamoyl group; and most preferably a methylcarbamoyl group.
The xe2x80x9cdi(C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R4 and R5 may be, for example, a carbamoyl group which is substituted with two xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupsxe2x80x9d described above, which may be the same or different, such as an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisobutylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-s-butylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-t-butylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipentylcarbamoyl or N,N-dihexylcarbamoyl group; preferably a di(C1-C4 alkyl)carbamoyl group; more preferably an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl or N,N-diethylcarbamoyl group; and most preferably an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group.
The compounds of formula (I) can be converted their to corresponding pharmaceutically acceptable salts by treatment with an acid in a conventional manner.
For example, a solution of the compound of formula (I) in a solvent (for example, an ether, an ester or an alcohol; preferably an ether or an alcohol) may be treated with a corresponding acid at room temperature for from 1 to 30 minutes. The resulting precipitate is collected by filtration or the resulting solution is concentrated in vacuo to give such a salt. Examples of such salts include carbonate; mineral acid salts such as hydrofluoride, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, perchlorate, sulfate or phosphate; sulfonates such as methanesulfonate, trifluoromethanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate or p-toluenesulfonate; carboxylates such as acetate, propionate, butyrate, fumarate, succinate, citrate, tartrate, oxalate, maleate or benzoate; or amino acid salts such as a glutamic acid salt or aspartic acid salt.
When compounds of formula (I) have a carboxyl group etc. in R3, such compounds can be converted to their corresponding pharmaceutically acceptable salts by treatment with a base in a conventional manner. For example, a solution of the compound of formula (I) in a solvent (for example, an ether, an ester or an alcohol; preferably an alcohol) is treated with a corresponding base at room temperature for from 1 to 30 minutes. The resulting precipitate is collected by filtration or the resulting solution is concentrated in vacuo to give such a salt. Examples of such salts include alkali metal salts such as a sodium salt, a potassium salt or a lithium salt; alkaline earth metal salts such as a calcium salt or a magnesium salt; metal salts such as an aluminum salt, an iron salt, a zinc salt, a copper salt, a nickel salt or a cobalt salt; an ammonium salt; organic amine salts such as a t-octylamine salt, a dibenzylamine salt, a morpholine salt, a glucosamine salt, a phenylglycine alkyl ester salt, an ethylenediamine salt, an N-methylglucamine salt, a guanidine salt, a diethylamine salt, a triethylamine salt, a dicyclohexylamine salt, an N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt, a chloroprocaine salt, a procaine salt, a diethanolamine salt, an N-benzylphenethylamine salt, a piperazine salt, a tetramethylammonium salt or a tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane salt; preferably an alkali metal salts (especially a sodium or potassium salt).
When a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof has asymmetric carbon(s), each of said carbon atoms can exist in an (R) or (S) configuration. The present invention includes each of the individual isomers and mixtures of two or more isomers in any proportion. These optically active isomers of formula (I) can be produced using a starting material optically resolved or can be isolated from a racemic mixture of compounds of formula (I) by conventional optical resolution techniques.
When a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is recrystallized or allowed to stand so that it is open to the atmosphere, it may absorb water to form a hydrate. The present invention also encompasses these hydrates.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are:
(1) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group or a hydroxyl group;
(2) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group or a hydroxyl group;
(3) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a methyl group or a hydroxyl group;
(4) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group;
(5) a compound wherein R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group;
(6) a compound wherein R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group;
(7) a compound wherein R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group;
(8) a compound wherein R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom;
(9) a compound wherein R2 represents a hydrogen atom;
(10) a compound wherein R3 represents a hydrogen atom; a C1-C4 alkyl group; a hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl group; a carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl group; a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl group; a group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, m and n are the same as or different from and each other and each represent an integer from 1 to 4); a benzyl group, a naphthylmethyl group, a diphenylmethyl group or a phenethyl group; a C1-C4 alkanoyl group; a hydroxyacetyl group, a 3-hydroxypropionyl group or a 4-hydroxybutyryl group; a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a propanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, a pentanesulfonyl group or a hexanesulfonyl group; or a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
(11) a compound wherein R3 represents a hydrogen atom; a C1-C4 alkyl group; a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, a propoxycarbonylmethyl group or a butoxycarbonylmethyl group; a group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7 represents a methyl group or ethyl group, m and n are the same as or different from each other and each represent an integer 1 or 2); a benzyl group or a phenethyl group; a formyl group or an acetyl group; a hydroxyacetyl group; a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group or a butanesulfonyl group; or a methanesulfonyl group or an ethanesulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
(12) a compound wherein R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, a propoxycarbonylmethyl group, a butoxycarbonylmethyl group, an acetyl group, a hydroxyacetyl group, a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, a carboxymethanesulfonyl group, a 2-methoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group, a 2-ethoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group or a 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl group;
(13) a compound wherein R3 represents an isopropyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, a carboxymethanesulfonyl group, a 2-methoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group, a 2-ethoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group or a 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl group;
(14) a compound wherein R3 represents an isopropyl group, a carboxymethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group or a carboxymethanesulfonyl group;
(15) a compound wherein R3 represents an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group or a carboxymethanesulfonyl group;
(16) a compound wherein R4 and R5 are the same as or different from each other and each represent a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a 2-fluoroethyl group, a 2,2-difluoroethyl group, a 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a methylcarbamoyl group or an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group;
(17) a compound wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a trifluoromethyl group, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a 2-fluoroethyl group, a 2,2-difluoroethyl group, a 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a methylcarbamoyl group or an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group;
(18) a compound wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group or a carbamoyl group;
(19) a compound wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or a carbamoyl group;
(20) a compound wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group or a carbamoyl group; and
(21) a compound wherein R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group.
The preferred order of R1 is from (1) to (4), the preferred order of R2 is from (5) to (9), the preferred order of R3 is from (10) to (15), and the preferred order of R4 and R5 is from (16) to (20). Examples of compounds of formula (I) include any combination of 2 to 5 substituent definitions selected from the groups consisting of (1) to (4), (5) to (9), (10) to (15), (16) to (20) and (21). The following compounds are preferred combinations:
(22) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl group, a carboxy-C1-C4-alkyl group, a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl group, a group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, m and n are the same as or different from each other and each represents an integer from 1 to 4), a benzyl group, a naphthylmethyl group, a diphenylmethyl group, a phenethyl group, a C1-C4 alkanoyl group, a hydroxyacetyl group, a 3-hydroxypropionyl group, a 4-hydroxybutyryl group, a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a propanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, a pentanesulfonyl group, a hexanesulfonyl group or a C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
R4 and R5 are the same as or different from each other and each represent a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a 2-fluoroethyl group, a 2,2-difluoroethyl group, a 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a methylcarbamoyl group or an N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group;
(23) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, a propoxycarbonylmethyl group, a butoxycarbonylmethyl group, a group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7 represents a methyl group or ethyl group, m and n are the same as or different from each other and each represent an integer 1 or 2), a benzyl group, a phenethyl group, a formyl group, an acetyl group, a hydroxyacetyl group, a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, or a methanesulfonyl group or an ethanesulfonyl group which is substituted with a carboxyl group or a (C1-C4 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a trifluoromethyl group, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl group, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a 2-fluoroethyl group, a 2,2-difluoroethyl group, a 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a methylcarbamoyl group or a N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group;
(24) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a methyl group or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a methyl group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, a propoxycarbonylmethyl group, a butoxycarbonylmethyl group, an acetyl group, a hydroxyacetyl group, a methanesulfonyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a butanesulfonyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, a carboxymethanesulfonyl group, a 2-methoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group, a 2-ethoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group or a 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl group;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group or a carbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group;
(25) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom;
R3 represents an isopropyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a carboxymethyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethanesulfonyl group, a methoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group, a carboxymethanesulfonyl group, 2-methoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group, a 2-ethoxycarbonylethanesulfonyl group or a 2-carboxyethanesulfonyl group;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or a carbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group;
(26) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom;
R3 represents an isopropyl group, a carboxymethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethyl group, an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group or a carboxymethanesulfonyl group; and
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom, a methyl group or a carbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group;
(27) a compound wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom;
R3 represents an ethoxycarbonylmethanesulfonyl group or a carboxymethanesulfonyl group;
R4 represents an hydrogen atom, and R5 represents a hydrogen atom, chlorine atom, methyl group or a carbamoyl group; and
R6 represents a 1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yl group.
The order of preferred compounds of formula (I) is from (22) to (27).
Typical examples of compounds of formula (I) of the present invention are given in the following tables. The present invention, however, is not limited to those compounds. Throughout the tables the following abbreviations are used with the following meanings.
Exemplification compound numbers of preferred compounds are 83, 90, 93, 101, 137, 140, 142, 148, 177, 237, 297, 358, 478, 542, 663; 668, 788, 849, 864, 948, 1014, 1080, 1220, 1280, 1408, 1410, 1411, 1412, 1413, 1414, 1415, 1416, 1419, 1420, 1422, 1424, 1426, 1434, 1440, 1442, 1448, 1450, 1460, 1462, 1466, 1474, 1478, 1482, 1484, 1492, 1498, 1509, 1513, 1539, 1638, 1711, 1771, 1839, 1843, 1849, 1881, 1939, 1941, 1943, 1945, 1949, 1951, 1955, 1963, 1969, 1971, 1975, 1977, 1979, 1989, 1991, 1995, 2003, 2007, 2011, 2013, 2027, 2038, 2040, 2042, 2044, 2048, 2054, 2068, 2070, 2076, 2078, 2088, 2094, 2109, 2208, 2262, 2266, 2272, 2304 or 2353.
Exemplification compound numbers of more preferred compounds are 90, 137, 177, 237, 297, 358, 478, 542, 663, 668, 788, 849, 864, 948, 1014, 1080, 1408, 1410, 1412, 1414, 1416, 1419, 1420, 1426, 1440, 1442, 1450, 1460, 1462, 1466, 1474, 1478, 1482, 1484, 1492, 1498, 1509, 1513, 1638, 1711, 1771, 1839, 1843, 1849, 1881, 1939, 1941, 1943, 1945, 1949, 1951, 1955, 1969, 1971, 1975, 1979, 1989, 1991, 1995, 2003, 2007, 2011, 2013, 2027, 2038, 2040, 2042, 2094, 2208, 2262, 2266, 2272 or 2304.
Exemplification compound numbers of still more preferred compounds are 668, 849, 1014, 1410, 1412, 1414, 1420, 1426, 1440, 1442, 1450, 1460, 1462, 1466, 1474, 1478, 1482, 1484, 1498, 1509, 1839, 1843, 1939, 1941, 1943, 1945, 1949, 1955, 1969, 1971, 1975, 1979, 1989, 1991, 1995, 2003, 2007, 2011, 2013, 2027 or 2038.
Exemplification compound numbers of the most preferred compounds are:
1410: ethyl N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)phenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetate,
1414: ethyl N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetate,
1420: ethyl N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetate,
1460: ethyl N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-carbamoylphenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetate,
1939: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)phenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
1941: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-fluorophenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
1943: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
1949: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-methylphenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
1969: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
1989: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3-carbamoylphenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid,
2003: ethyl N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3,5-dichlorophenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetate,
2007: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)-3,5-dichlorophenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-(E)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid or
2038: N-[4-(1-acetimidoylpiperidin-4-yloxy)phenyl]-N-[3-(3-amidinophenyl)-2-fluoro-2-(Z)-propenyl]sulfamoylacetic acid.
The compound of formula (I) of the present invention can be easily prepared according to the following methods. 
In the above reaction schemes:
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are as defined above;
R3a represents a hydrogen atom;
R3b represents a C1-C6 alkyl group; a C1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group; a group of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83(wherein R7, m and n are as defined above); a C7-C15 aralkyl group; a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group; or a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group which is substituted with a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
R3c represents a C1-C6 alkyl group or a C7-C15 aralkyl group;
R3d represents a C1-C6 alkanoyl group or a C2-C6 alkanoyl group substituted with a protected hydroxyl group;
R8 is the same as R6 except that the pyrrolidine or piperidine group has a protecting group instead of the acetimidoyl group;
R9 represents a C1-C5 alkyl group, a C6-C14 aryl group or a C7-C14 aralkyl group;
R10 represents a C1-C6 alkanoyl group; or a C2-C6 alkanoyl group substituted with a protected hydroxyl group;
R11 represents a C1-C6 alkyl group;
R12 represents a protecting group for a hydroxyl group;
R13 is the same as R1 except that any hydroxyl group is protected; and
X represents a halogen atom.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group substituted with a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9ca group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7, m and n are as defined above)xe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cC7-C15 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl groupxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group substituted with (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3b; the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cC7-C15 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3c, and the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3d have the same meaning as in the definition of R3 above.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3b has the same meaning as in the definition of R3 above except that the hydroxyl group is protected.
The xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkanoyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3d has the same meaning as the xe2x80x9chydroxyl C2-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3 except that the hydroxyl group is protected.
The hydroxyl protecting groups of the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3b, the xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkanoyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3d and R10, the xe2x80x9chydroxyl protecting groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R12, and the xe2x80x9chydroxyl protecting groupxe2x80x9d included in R13 are not particularly limited provided that they can usually function as a hydroxyl protecting group. Examples such protecting groups include, for example, alkanoyl groups such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, 3-methylnonanoyl, 8-methylnonanoyl, 3-ethyloctanoyl, 3,7-dimethyloctanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, 1-methylpentadecanoyl, 14-methylpentadecanoyl, 13,13-dimethyltetradecanoyl, heptadecanoyl, 15-methylhexadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, 1-methylheptadecanoyl, nonadecanoyl, icosanoyl or henicosanoyl groups; carboxyalkanoyl groups such as the succinoyl, glutaroyl or adipoyl groups; halogenoalkanoyl groups such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl or trifluoroacetyl groups; alkoxyalkanoyl groups such as the methoxyacetyl group; alkenoyl or alkynoyl groups such as the (E)-2-methyl-2-butenoyl group; arylcarbonyl groups such as the benzoyl, xcex1-naphthoyl or xcex2-naphthoyl groups; halogenoarylcarbonyl groups such as the 2-bromobenzoylor 4-chlorobenzoyl groups; alkylarylcarbonyl groups such as the 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl or 4-toluoyl groups; alkoxyarylcarbonyl groups such as the 4-anisoyl group; carboxyarylcarbonyl groups such as the 2-carboxybenzoyl, 3-carboxybenzoyl or 4-carboxybenzoyl; nitroarylcarbonyl groups such as the 2-nitrobenzoyl or 4-nitrobenzoyl groups; (alkoxycarbonyl)arylcarbonyl groups such as the 2-(methoxycarbonyl)benzoyl group; arylarylcarbonyl groups such as the 4-phenylbenzoyl group; tetrahydropyranyl or tetrahydrothiopyranyl groups such as the tetrahydropyran-2-yl, 3-bromotetrahydropyran-2-yl, 4-methoxytetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl or 4-methoxytetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl groups; tetrahydrofuranyl or tetrahydrothiofuranyl groups such as the tetrahyrofuran-2-yl or tetrahyrothiofuran-2-yl group; alkoxymethyl groups such as the methoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, butoxymethyl or t-butoxymethyl groups; alkoxyalkoxymethyl groups such as the 2-methoxyethoxymethyl groups; halogenoalkoxymethyl groups such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxymethyl or bis(2-chloroethoxy)methyl groups; alkoxyethyl groups such as the 1-ethoxyethyl or 1-(isopropoxy)ethyl groups; halogenoethyl groups such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethyl group; aralkyl groups including 1 to 3 aryl groups such as the benzyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyl, xcex2-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, xcex1-naphthyldiphenylmethyl or 9-anthrylmethyl groups; aralkyl groups wherein the aryl moiety is substituted with one or more alkyl, alkoxy, halogeno or cyano groups, such as the 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxyphenyldiphenylmethyl, 2-nitrobenzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl or 4-cyanobenzyl groups; alkoxycarbonyl groups such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl or isobutoxycarbonyl groups; halogenoalkoxycarbonyl groups such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl group; alkenyloxycarbonyl groups such as the vinyloxycarbonyl or allyloxycarbonyl groups; aralkyloxycarbonyl groups wherein the aryl moiety is optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents selected from alkoxy or nitro such as the benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl or 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups; or silyl groups such as the trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, isopropyldimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, methyldiisopropylsilyl, methyl-di-t-butylsilyl, triisopropylsilyl, diphenylmethylsilyl, diphenylbutylsilyl, diphenylisopropylsilyl or phenyldiisopropylsilyl groups.
Preferred xe2x80x9chydroxyl protecting groupsxe2x80x9d of the xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3b, preferred xe2x80x9chydroxyl protecting groupsxe2x80x9d of the xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkanoyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R3d and R10 are alkanoyl groups; and most preferably the acetyl group. Preferred xe2x80x9chydroxyl protecting groupsxe2x80x9d in the definition of R12 and R13 are alkoxymethyl groups; and most preferably the methoxymethyl group.
The xe2x80x9camino protecting groupsxe2x80x9d in the definition of R8 are not particularly limited provided that they can usually function as amino protecting groups. Examples such protecting groups include, for example, C1-C6 alkanoyl groups such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl or hexanoyl groups; C1-C4 alkanoyl groups which are substituted with one or more halogen atoms or C1-C4 alkoxy groups such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, 3-fluoropropionyl, 4,4-dichlorobutyryl, methoxyacetyl, butoxyacetyl, ethoxypropionyl or propoxybutyryl groups; C3-C4 alkenoyl or alkynoyl groups such as the acryloyl, propioloyl, methacryloyl, crotonoyl or isocrotonoyl groups; C6-C10 arylcarbonyl groups which are optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from a halogen atom, C1-C4 alkyl group, a C1-C4 alkoxy group, a C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C6-C10 aryl group or a nitro group, such as the benzoyl, xcex1-naphthoyl, xcex2-naphthoyl, 2-fluorobenzoyl, 2-bromobenzoyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzoyl, 6-chloro-xcex1-naphthoyl, 4-toluoyl, 4-propylbenzoyl, 4-t-butylbenzoyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl, 6-ethyl-xcex1-naphthoyl, 4-anisoyl, 4-propoxybenzoyl, 4-t-butoxybenzoyl, 6-ethoxy-xcex1-naphthoyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylbenzoyl, 4-t-butoxycarbonylbenzoyl, 6-methoxycarbonyl-xcex1-naphthoyl, 4-phenylbenzoyl, 4-phenyl-xcex1-naphthoyl, 6-xcex1-naphthylbenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, 2-nitrobenzoyl or 6-nitro-xcex1-naphthoyl groups; C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl groups which are optionally substituted with one or more halogen atoms or tri(C1-C4)alkylsilyl groups, such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, chloromethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dibromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, triethylsilylmethoxycarbonyl, 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl, 4-tripropylsilylbutoxycarbonyl or t-butyidimethylsilylpropoxycarbonyl groups; C2-C5 alkenyloxycarbonyl groups such as the vinyloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, 1,3-butadienyloxycarbonyl or 2-pentenyloxycarbonyl groups; aryldicarbonyl groups such as the phthaloyl group; aralkyl groups such as the benzyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyl, xcex2-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, xcex1-naphthyldiphenylmethyl or 9-anthrylmethyl groups; C7-C15 aralkyloxycarbonyl groups which are optionally substituted with a methoxy or nitro group, such as benzyloxycarbonyl, (1-phenyl)benzyloxycarbonyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyloxycarbonyl, xcex2-naphthylmethyfoxycarbonyl, 9-anthrylmethyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl or p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups.
Preferred amino protecting groups in the definition of R8 are the C1-C4 alkanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, methoxyacetyl, benzoyl, xcex1-naphthoyl, xcex2-naphthoyl, anisoyl, nitrobenzoyl, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, triethylsilylmethoxycarbonyl, 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl, vinyloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, phthaloyl, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl or nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups; more preferably the formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, 4-anisoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, phthaloyl, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl or p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups; and most preferably the t-butoxycarbonyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C5 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R9 may be, for example, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms such as the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl or 1-ethylpropyl groups; preferably a C1-C3 alkyl group; and more preferably the methyl, ethyl or propyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC6-C14 aryl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R9 may be an aromatic hydrocarbon ring having fom 6 to 14 carbon atoms such as the phenyl, indenyl, naphthyl, phenanthrenyl or anthracenyl groups; preferably the phenyl or naphthyl groups; and more preferably the phenyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC7-C14 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R9 may be, for example, a C1-C5 alkyl group which is attached to 1 or 2 aromatic hydrocarbon rings having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms and which has a total of 7 to 14 carbon atoms, such as the benzyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyl, indenylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, 2-phenethyl, 2-xcex1-naphthylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 3-xcex1-naphthylpropyl, phenylbutyl, 4-xcex1-naphthylbutyl or 5-phenylpentyl groups; preferably the benzyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl or 2-phenethyl groups; more preferably the benzyl or 2-phenethyl groups; and most preferably the benzyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R10 may be, for example, straight or branched chain alkanoyl having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl or hexanoyl groups; preferably a C1-C4 alkanoyl group; and most preferably the acetyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkanoylxe2x80x9d moiety of the xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkanoyl group substituted with a protected hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R10 is the straight or branched chain alkanoyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms as described in the above xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkanoyl groupxe2x80x9d; preferably a C2-C4 alkanoyl group; and most preferably the acetyl group.
The xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R11 may be, for example, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl or 2-ethylbutyl groups; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl group; more preferably the methyl or ethyl groups; and most preferably the ethyl group.
The xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d in the definition of X may be, for example, a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom or iodine atom.
A compound of formula (I) is prepared by Method A.
In Step A1 a compound of formula (V) can be prepared by condensation of a compound of formula (III) with a compound of formula (IV) in the presence of a phosphine derivative and an azo compound in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent employed in Step A1 is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon, an aromatic hydrocarbon, a halogenohydrocarbon or an ether, more preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The phosphine derivative employed in Step A1 may be, for example, a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine such as trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine, tributylphosphine, tripentylphosphine or trihexylphosphine; a tri-C6-C10-arylphosphine such as triphenylphosphine, triindenylphosphine or trinaphthylphosphine; or a tri-C6-C10-aryl phosphine which may be substituted with C1-C4 alkyl such as tolyldiphenylphosphine, tritolylphosphine, trimesitylphosphine, tributylphenylphosphine or tri-(6-ethyl-2-naphthyl)phosphine; preferably a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine (particularly trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine or tributylphosphine) or a tri-C6-C10-arylphosphine (particularly triphenyiphosphine, triindenylphosphine or trinaphthylphosphine); and more preferably tributylphosphine or triphenylphosphine.
The azo compound employed in Step A1 may be, for example, azodicarbonyldipiperidine, or a di-C1-C4-alkyl azodicarboxylate such as dimethyl azodicarboxylate, diethyl azodicarboxylate, dipropyl azodicarboxylate or dibutyl azodicarboxylate; preferably azodicarbonyldipiperidine, dimethyl azodicarboxylate or diethyl azodicarboxylate.
The reaction temperature employed in Step A1 varies depends on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C.
The reaction time employed in Step A1 varies depends on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 6 hours.
After the completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step A1 can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, when insoluble materials exist in the reaction mixture, the reaction mixture is filtered and the filtrate is concentrated to give the desired product; or, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation, chromatography or the like.
In Step A2, a compound of formula (I) can be prepared by an appropriate combination of the following reactions:
(a) conversion of the cyano group into an amidino group,
(b) removal of the protecting group of the protected amino group, and
(c) conversion of the amino group into an acetimidoyl group; and if desired,
(d) hydrolysis of any ester group, and
(e) removal of the protecting group of any protected hydroxyl group.
The essential reaction (a), which is the conversion of the cyano group into an amidino group, can be accomplished according to the following conventional methods:
(1) ammonolysis of an intermediate imino ether compound, which is obtained by a reaction of the starting material with an alcohol in the presence of an acid, in an inert solvent or in the absence of a solvent (preferably in an inert solvent) or
(2) hydrogenolysis of an intermediate amidoxime compound which is obtained by reaction of the starting material with a hydroxylamine compound in the presence or absence of a base in an inert solvent.
The reaction (a)(1) is a two-step reaction. In the first step, an imino ether derivative is obtatained by a reaction of the nitrile with an alcohol in the presence of an acid.
The inert solvent employed in the first step of reaction (a)(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; or mixtures thereof; preferably an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly benzene) or a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane); and most preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane).
This reaction can be conducted in an excess of alcohol, as a reagent and a solvent, and is usually conducted in an alcohol provided that there is no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such an alcohol include methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol, isobutanol or the like, preferably methanol or ethanol.
The acid employed in the first step of reaction (a)(1) is a mineral acid such as hydrogen chloride, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, nitric acid, perchloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid; a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid; or a Lewis acid such as boron trifluoride, aluminum chloride, iron (III) chloride, zinc chloride, mercury (II) chloride or the like; preferably a mineral acid or Lewis acid; and most preferably hydrogen chloride.
The reaction temperature employed in the first step of reaction (a)(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time employed in first step of reaction (a)(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 48 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the first step of reaction (a)(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner (for example, evaporation of the solvent). In certain cases, the reaction product can be used in the next reaction step without isolation or purification.
The second step of reaction (a)(1) is ammonolysis of the imino ether derivative obtained in the first step. This reaction is usually carried out in the presence of an ammonium compound in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent employed in the second step of reaction (a)(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; water; or mixtures of water and an alcohol; preferably methanol, ethanol, water, aqueous methanol or aqueous ethanol; and most preferably aqueous methanol or aqueous ethanol.
The ammonium compound, ie the source of ammonium ion, employed in the second step of reaction (a)(1) is, for example, aqueous ammonia solution, ammonium chloride, ammonium carbonate or mixtures thereof; preferably ammonium chloride.
The pH of the second step of reaction (a)(1) is neutral or weakly basic; preferably from 7 to 9 adjusted with aqueous ammonia solution or hydrochloric acid.
The reaction temperature of the second step of reaction (a)(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the second step of reaction (a)(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 48 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the second step of reaction (a)(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the solvent of the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired product; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extractant is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The reaction (a)(2) is a two-step reaction. In the first step, an amidoxime derivative is obtained by reaction of the nitrile with a hydroxylamine compound in an inert solvent, if desired, in the presence of a base.
The inert solvent used in the first step of reaction (a)(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; or water; preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol).
The hydroxylamine compound used in the first step of reaction (a)(2) is an aqueous hydroxylamine solution, a solution of hydroxylamine in an organic solvent or an acid addition salt thereof.
The base used in the first step of reaction (a)(2) is not particularly limited provided that when an acid addition salt of hydroxylamine is used in this step, the base can neutralize it (when a solution of hydroxylamine is directly used, the base is not always necessary). Examples of such a base include an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal acetate such as sodium acetate; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; or an organic base such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate) or an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly potassium t-butoxide).
The reaction temperature of the first step of reaction (a)(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the first step of reaction (a)(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 24 hours, and is preferably from 5 hours to 12 hours.
After the completion of the reaction, the desired product of the first step of reaction (a)(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner (for example, evaporation of the solvent). In certain cases, the reaction product can be used in the next reaction step without isolation or purification.
The second step of reaction (a)(2) is hydrogenolysis of the amidoxime compound obtained in the first step. Before this reaction, the hydroxy group is converted to a leaving group, and an acetyl group is usually used. Acetylation is usually carried out using acetic anhydride in acetic acid: if necessary, it can be conducted in a solvent.
The solvent employed in the acetylation reaction is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
The reaction temperature of the acetylation varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the acetylation varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 24 hours, and is preferably from 5 hours to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the acetylation reaction can be isolated in a conventional manner (for example, evaporation of the solvent after completion of the reaction). In certain cases, the reaction product can be used in the next reaction step without isolation or purification.
The hydrogenolysis of the amidoxime compound (when the hydroxyl group is acetylated, deacetylation) can be conducted without changing the solvent or, if desired, the solvent of the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is dissolved in an inert solvent and then the hydrogenolysis can also be conducted in the solvent.
The inert solvent used in the second step of the reaction (a)(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; a carboxylic acid such as formic acid or acetic acid; water; or mixtures thereof; preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol), acetic acid or mixtures thereof.
The catalyst used in the hydrogenolysis is not particularly limited provided that it can usually be used in catalytic reduction. Examples of such a catalyst inlcude palladium black, palladium on carbon, palladium hydroxide, palladium hydroxide on carbon, Raney nickel, rhodium-aluminum oxide, palladium-barium sulfate, platinum oxide or platinum black; preferably palladium on carbon.
The reaction temperature of the second step of reaction (a)(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the second step of reaction (a)(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 24 hours, and is preferably from 5 hours to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the second step of reaction (a)(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the catalyst, the filtrate is concentrated to give the desired product, or after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the catalyst, the filtrate is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The essential reaction, reaction (b), that is, removal of the protecting group of the protected amino group, is conducted according to techniques known to those skilled in the art as follows.
When the amino protecting group is a formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dibromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, vinyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, (1-phenyl)benzyloxycarbonyl, 9-anthrylmethyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl or p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group, the reaction to remove the protecting group can be accomplished by treatment with an acid in an inert solvent or in an aqueous solvent. In certain case, an acid addition salt of the desired compound can be obtained.
The acid used in step (b) may be, for example, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrobromic acid or trifluoroacetic acid; preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid or trifluoroacetic acid.
The inert solvent used in step (b) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Example of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; an aliphatic acid such as formic acid or acetic acid; water; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an alcohol, an aliphatic acid or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; and more preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an aliphatic acid (particularly acetic acid), an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol), water or mixtures of water and the solvent described above.
The reaction temperature of step (b) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the solvent and the acid, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the step (b) varies depend on the nature of the starting materials, the solvent and the acid. It is usually from 5 minutes to 48 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 15 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (b) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the precipitate of the reaction mixture is filtered, if necessary, is neutralized in a solvent, the solvent is evaporated and the residue is dried to give the desired compound; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is poured into water, if necessary neutralized, and the resulting mixture is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the amino-protecting group is an alkanoyl, arylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, aryldicarbonyl, aralkyl or aralkyloxycarbonyl group, the reaction to remove the protecting group can be accomplished by treatment with a base in an inert solvent or in an aqueous solvent.
The base used in step (b) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydride such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; an alkali metal mercaptan such as sodium methyl mercaptan or sodium ethyl mercaptan; or an organic base such as hydrazine, methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydroxide (particularly sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide), an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or potassium t-butoxide) or an organic base (particularly hydrazine or methylamine).
The inert solvent used in step (b) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; water; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an alcohol, or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; and more preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol) or mixtures of water and the solvent described above.
The reaction temperature of step (b) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the base, and the solvent, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (b) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the base, and the solvent. It is usually from 5 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (b) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the precipitate of the reaction mixture is filtered, if necessary, is neutralized in a solvent, the solvent is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is poured into water, the pH of the resulting mixture is adjusted, the precipitate is collected by filtration to give the desired compound; or; after the neutralization, the resulting mixture is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the amino protecting group is a t-butoxycarbonyl group, the reaction to remove the protecting group can also be accomplished by treatment with a silyl compound or a Lewis acid in an inert solvent.
The silyl compound employed in step (b) is, for example, trimethylsilyl chloride, trimethylsilyl iodide or trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulfonate.
The Lewis acid employed in step (b) is, for example, aluminum chloride.
The solvent used in step (b) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include, a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform or carbon tetrachloride; an ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane or chloroform) or a nitrile (particularly acetonitrile).
The reaction temperature of step (b) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, and the solvent, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (b) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents, the solvent, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (b) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after distillation of the solvent, water is added to the reaction mixture, the resulting mixture is basified and then filtered to give the desired compound; or, after the basification, the resulting mixture is extraxted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the amino-protecting group is an allyloxycarbonyl group, removal of the protecting group can be accomplished by a similar method to the catalytic reduction of the aralkyl group. For example, the allyloxycarbonyl group can be removed by palladium and triphenylphosphine or nickel tetracarbonyl.
When the amino-protecting group is an aralkyl group or a C7-C11 aralkyloxycarbonyl group, the reaction to remove the protecting group can be accomplished by contact with a reducing agent (preferably catalytic reduction in the presence of a catalyst) or treatment with an oxidizing agent in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent employed in the removal of the protecting group by catalytic reduction is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane or cyclohexane; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as toluene, benzene or xylene; an ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an ester such as ethyl acetate or propyl acetate; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or 2-propanol; an aliphatic acid such as formic acid or acetic acid; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon, an aromatic hydrocarbon, an ether, an ester, an alcohol, an aliphatic acid or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; and more preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol), an aliphatic acid (particularly formic acid or acetic acid) or mixtures of water and the solvent described above.
The catalyst employed in the hydrogenolysis is not particularly limited provided that it can usually be used in catalytic reduction. Examples of such a catalyst include palladium on carbon, Raney nickel, rhodium-aluminum oxide or palladium-barium sulfate; preferably palladium on carbon or Raney nickel.
The pressure employed in the hydrogenolysis is not particularly limited and is usually between 1 and 10 atmospheres pressure; preferably 1 atmosphere pressure.
The reaction temperature of the hydrogenolysis varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent, and the reducing agent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the hydrogenolysis varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent, the reducing agent, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 15 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of hydrogenolysis can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the catalyst, the filtrate is concentrated, poured into water, and the aqueous layer is basified and the precipitate is collected by filtration to give the desired compound; or, after the basification, the resulting mixture is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in removal of the protecting group by oxidation is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such a solvent include a ketone such as acetone; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform or carbon tetrachloride; a nitrile such as acetonitrile; an ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an amide such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably a ketone, a halogenohydrocarbon, a nitrile, an ether, an amide, a sulfoxide or mixtures of water and the solvents described above; and more preferably a ketone (particularly acetone), an halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), a nitrile (particularly acetonitrile), an amide (particularly hexamethylphosphoric triamide), a sulfoxide (particularly dimethyl sulfoxide) or mixtures of water and the solvents described above.
The oxidizing agent employed in the oxidation is, for example, potassium persulfate, sodium persulfate, ceric ammonium nitrate (CAN) or 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-p-benzoquinone (DDQ); preferably CAN or DDQ.
The reaction temperature of the oxidation reaction varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent, and the oxidizing agent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the oxidation reaction varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent, and the oxidizing agent. It is usually from 15 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the oxidation reaction can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction the reaction, mixture is filtered to remove the oxidizing agent, the filtrate is concentrated, poured into water, and the aqueous layer is basified and the precipitate is collected by filtration to give the desired compound; or, after the basification, the resulting mixture is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extractant containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The essential reaction (c), that is the conversion of the amino group into an acetimidoyl group is accomplished by reaction of a starting material with ethyl acetimidate or ethyl acetimidate hydrochloride (preferably ethyl acetimidate hydrochloride) in an inert solvent in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base).
The inert solvent used in step (c) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent inlcude an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably an alcohol (particularly ethanol).
The base used in step (c) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; or an organic base such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate) or an organic base (particularly triethylamine).
The reaction temperature of step (c) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (c) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagent, and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 48 hours, and is preferably from 5 hours to 15 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (c) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated to give the desired compound; or, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The reaction (d), hydrolysis of any ester group (which is an optional process) is accomplished by treatment of a starting material with an acid or a base (preferably an acid) in the presence or absence of an inert solvent according to techniques known to those skilled in the art.
The inert solvent used in step (d) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably aqueous methanol or aqueous ethanol.
The acid used in step (d) may be, for example, a mineral acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, nitric acid, perchloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid; a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid; or a carboxylic acid such as fumaric acid, succinic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid or maleic acid; preferably a mineral acid (particularly hydrochloric acid).
The base used in step (d) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; or an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; preferably sodium hydroxide.
The reaction temperature of step (d) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent. In the hydrolysis reaction using an acid, it is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. In the hydrolysis reaction using a base, it is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (d) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagent, and the reaction temperature. In the hydrolysis reaction using an acid, it is usually from 30 minutes to 48 hours, and is preferably from 3 hours to 10 hours. In the hydrolysis reaction using a base, it is usually from 5 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (d) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction the reaction mixture is concentrated to give the desired compound; or, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is acidified with an acid (for example, hydrochloric acid), the precipitate is collected by filtration to give the desired compound; or, after the acidification, the resulting mixture is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound.
In addition, after the reaction, carbon dioxide gas is passed through an aqueous solution of the reaction mixture or sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate is added to an aqueous solution of the reaction mixture to afford a carbonate of the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified by conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The reaction step (e), removal of the protecting group of a protected hydroxyl group (which is an optional process), can be carried out according to a method described in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 3rd edition, T. W.Greene and P. G. M. Wuts; John Wiley and Sons, Inc.
When the hydroxyl-protecting group is a formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, 3-bromotetrahydropyran-2-yl, 4-methoxytetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, 4-methoxytetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiofuran-2-yl, methoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, t-butoxymethyl, 2-methoxyethoxymethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxymethyl, bis(2-chloroethoxy)methyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, 1-(isopropoxy)ethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dibromo-t-butoxycarbonyl, vinyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, (1-phenyl)benzyloxycarbonyl, 9-anthrylmethyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl or p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group, the protecting group can be removed by treatment with an acid in an inert solvent or an aqueous solvent.
The acid employed in step (e) may be, for example, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrobromic acid or trifluoroacetic acid; preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid or trifluoroacetic acid.
The inert solvent employed in step (e) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; an aliphatic acid such as formic acid or acetic acid; water; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an ester, an alcohol, an aliphatic acid or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; and more preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an ester (particularly ethyl acetate), an aliphatic acid (particularly acetic acid), water or mixtures of water and the solvent described above.
The reaction temperature of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent, and the acid, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent and the acid. It is usually from 5 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (e) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is appropriately neutralized, concentrated, partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the hydroxyl-protecting group is an alkanoyl, carboxylated alkanoyl, halogenoalkanoyl, alkoxyalkanoyl, unsaturated alkanoyl, arylcarbonyl, halogenoarylcarbonyl, alkylated arylcarbonyl, carboxylated arylcarbonyl, nitroarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylated arylcarbonyl, or arylated arylcarbonyl, the protecting group can be removed by treatment with a base in an inert solvent or aqueous solvent.
The base employed in step (e) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydride such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; an alkali metal mercaptan such as sodium methyl mercaptan or sodium ethyl mercaptan; or an organic base such as hydrazine, methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate); an alkali metal hydroxide (particularly sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide); an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or potassium t-butoxide) or an organic base (particularly hydrazine or methylamine).
The inert solvent of step (e) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an alcohol, or mixtures of water and the solvent described above; and more preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol) or mixtures of water and the solvent described above.
The reaction temperature of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent and the base, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvent and the base. It is usually from 50 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (e) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated, partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the hydroxyl-protecting group is an aralkyl group or aralkyloxycarbonyl group, the protecting group can be removed by contact with a reducing agent (preferably catalytic reduction in the presence of a catalyst) in an inert solvent or treatment with an oxidizing agent in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in the catalytic reduction is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane or cyclohexane; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; an ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an ester such as ethyl acetate or propyl acetate; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or 2-propanol; an aliphatic acid such as formic acid or acetic acid; or mixtures of water and these organic solvents; preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon, an aromatic hydrocarbon an ether, an ester, an alcohol, an aliphatic acid or mixtures of water and these organic solvents; and more preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol), an aliphatic acid (particularly formic acid or acetic acid) or mixtures of water and these organic solvents.
The catalyst of the step (e) is not particularly limited provided that it can usually be used in catalytic reduction. Examples of such catalysts include palladium on carbon, Raney nickel, rhodium-aluminum oxide or palladium-barium sulfate; preferably palladium on carbon or Raney nickel.
The pressure of step (e) is not particularly limited and is usually between 1 and 10 atmospheres pressure; preferably 1 atmosphere pressure.
The reaction temperature of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvents and the reducing agent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 100C, and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the solvents, the reducing agents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 15 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of step (e) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the catalyst, the filtrate is concentrated, extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in removal of the protecting group by oxidation is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such a solvent include a ketone such as acetone; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform or carbon tetrachloride; a nitrile such as acetonitrile; an ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; an amide such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or mixtures of water and these organic solvents; preferably a ketone, a halogenohydrocarbon, a nitrile, an ether, an amide, a sulfoxide or mixtures of water and these organic solvents; and more preferably a ketone (particularly acetone), a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), a nitrile (particularly acetonitrile), an amide (particularly hexamethylphosphoric triamide), a sulfoxide (particularly dimethyl sulfoxide) or mixtures of water and these organic solvents.
The oxidizing agent employed in the oxidation may be, for example, potassium persulfate, sodium persulfate, ceric ammonium nitrate (CAN) or 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-p-benzoquinone (DDQ); preferably CAN or DDQ.
The reaction temperature of the oxidation reaction varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the solvent and the oxidizing agent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the oxidation reaction varies depend on the nature of the starting material, the solvent and the oxidizing reagent. It is usually from 15 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the oxidizing agent, the filtrate is concentrated, extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract containing the desired compound is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
When the hydroxyl-protecting group is a silyl group, the protecting group can be removed by reaction with a compound which produces fluoride ion in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent employed in removal of the silyl group is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
The compound which produces fluoride ion may be, for example, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, hydrofluoric acid, hydrofluoric acid-pyridine or potassium fluoride; preferably tetrabutylammonium fluoride.
The reaction temperature of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step (e) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagent and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 12 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 1 hour.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
Compounds of formula (Va), (Vb), (Vc) or (Vd) each of which is an intermediate in Method A, are prepared by Method B.
In Step B1, a compound of formula (Va), which is a compound of formula (V) wherein R3 is hydrogen, is prepared by Step B1(1), condensation of a compound of formula (VI) with a compound of formula (IVa) in an inert solvent in the presence or absence of molecular sieves (preferably in the presence of powder molecular sieves 5A) and then by Step B1(2), reduction of the product of Step B1(1) using a reducing agent in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent employed in step B1(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether or an aromatic hydrocarbon; more preferably an ether or an aromatic hydrocarbon; still more preferably an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly benzene or toluene).
The reaction temperature of Step B1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the solvent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step B1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the solvent. It is usually from 5 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated and then partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography. In addition, the intermediate product of this step can be also used in the next reaction step without purification.
The inert solvent employed in Step B1(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol or butanol; or mixtures thereof; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an alcohol, or a mixture thereof and more preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol).
The reducing agent employed in this step may be, for example, an aluminum hydride compound such as lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride; sodium borohydride, diborane, or the like; preferably sodium borohydride. In addition, when sodium borohydride is used, cerium chloride can be used as a catalyst.
The reaction temperature of step B1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the solvent, but is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step B1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the solvent. It is usually from 5 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated or partitioned between iced water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In step B2, a compound of formula (Vb), which is a compound of formula (V) wherein R3 is a C1-C6 alkyl group; a C1-C6 alkyl group which is substituted with a protected hydroxyl group or a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group; a group of formula (II) 
(wherein R7, m and n are as defined above), a C7-C 5 aralkyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, or a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group substituted with a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group, is prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (Va) with a compound of formula (VII) in an inert solvent in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base).
The inert solvent used in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), an ether (diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran) or an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide).
Examples of the base used in this step include an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydride such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; or an organic base such as methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate (particularly sodium hydrogencarbonate or potassium hydrogencarbonate) or an alkali metal hydride (particularly lithium hydride or sodium hydride).
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step B3, a compound of formula (Vc), which is a compound of formula (V) wherein R3 is C1-C6 alkyl or C7-C15 aralkyl, is prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (Va) with a compound of formula (VIII) in the presence of acetic acid and sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium triacetoxyborohydride in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; or mixtures thereof; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), an alcohol (methanol or ethanol) or mixtures thereof (particularly a mixture of dichloromethane and methanol).
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step B4, a compound of formula (Vd), which is a compound of formula (V) wherein R3 is a C1-C6 alkanoyl group or a C2-C6 alkanoyl group substituted with a protected hydroxyl group, is prepared by Step B4(1), reaction of a compound of formula (Va) with a compound of formula (IX) or (X) in an inert solvent in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) and then, if necessary, Step B4(2), removal of the hydroxyl-protecting group of the product of Step B4(1).
The inert solvent employed in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The base used in this step may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; or an organic base such as methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate), an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate (particularly sodium hydrogencarbonate or potassium hydrogencarbonate) or an organic base (particularly triethylamine, pyridine or 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine).
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step B4(2) removal of the protecting group of the hydroxyl group can be carried out under similar reaction conditions to that described in reaction (e) of Step A2.
Method C is another method for the preparation of the compound of formula (V) which is an intermediate in method A.
In Step C1, a compound of formula (V) can be prepared by condensation of a compound of formula (XI) with a compound of formula (IV) in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a phosphine derivative in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent of this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
The palladium catalyst of this step may be, for example, tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium-chloroform complex, bis(dibenzylideneacetone)palladium, palladium acetate or xcfx80-allylpalladium chloride dimer; preferably tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium-chloroform complex.
The phosphine derivative used in this step may be, for example, a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine such as trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine, tributylphosphine, tripentylphosphine, trihexylphosphine or the like; a tri-C6-C10-arylphosphine such as triphenylphosphine, triindenylphosphine, trinaphthylphosphine or the like; or a tri-C6-C10-aryl phosphine which may be substituted with C1-C4 alkyl such as tolyidiphenylphosphine, tritolylphosphine, trimesitylphosphine, tributylphenylphosphine, tri-6-ethyl-2-naphthylphosphine or the like; preferably a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine (particularly trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine or tributylphosphine) or a tri-C6-C10 -arylphosphine (particularly triphenylphosphine, triindenylphosphine or trinaphthylphosphine); more preferably tributylphosphine or triphenylphosphine; and the most preferably triphenylphosphine.
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
Method D is another method for the preparation of a compound of formula (V) which is an intermediate in Method A.
In Step D1, a compound of formula (XIII) can be prepared by condensation of a compound of formula (III) with a compound of formula (XII) in the presence of a phosphine derivative and an azo compound in an inert solvent under similar conditions to those described in Step A1.
In Step D2, a compound of formula (XIV) can be prepared by removal of a protecting group for a hydroxyl group of the compound of formula (XIII) under similar conditions to those described in Step A2(e).
In Step D3, a compound of formula (V) can be prepared by condensation of a compound of formula (XIV) with a compound of formula (XV) in the presence of a phosphine derivative and an azo compound in an inert solvent under similar conditions to those described in Step A1.
A compound of formula (III), (IV), (IVa), (VI), (XI) or (XII), each of which is a starting material of this invention, can be easily prepared as follows. 
In the above reaction schemes:
R1, R2, R3, R3a, R3b, R3c, R3d, R4, R5, R6, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13 and X are as defined above;
R2a represents a hydrogen atom;
R5a represents a carboxyl group;
R5b represents a (C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl group;
R5c represents a carbamoyl group, a (C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl group or a di (C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl group; and
Z represents a hydroxyl group or a leaving group.
The xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkoxy)carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R5b and the xe2x80x9c(C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdi(C1-C6 alkyl)carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of R5c have the same meaning as those in R5 defined above, respectively.
The xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of Z is not particularly limited provided that it can leave as a nucleophilic group. Examples of such a leaving group include a halogen atom such as a chlorine, bromine or iodine atom; a C1-C4 alkanesulfonyloxy group such as methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, propanesulfonyloxy or butanesulfonyloxy; a halogeno C1-C4 alkanesulfonyloxy group such as trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethanesulfonyloxy, 3,3,3-tribromopropanesulfonyloxy or 4,4,4-trifluorobutanesulfonyloxy; or a C6-C10 arylsulfonyloxy group which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 C1-C4 alkyl groups such as benzenesulfonyloxy, xcex1-naphthylsulfonyloxy, xcex2-naphthylsulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy, 4-t-butylbenzenesulfonyloxy, mesitylenesulfonyloxy or 6-ethyl-xcex1-naphthylsulfonyloxy; preferably a halogen atom, methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethanesulfonyloxy, benzenesulfonyloxy, toluenesulfonyloxy or mesitylenesulfonyloxy; more preferably a halogen atom, methanesulfonyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, benzenesulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy or mesitylenesulufonyloxy; and still more preferably a fluorine or chlorine atom.
Compounds of formulae (VI), (III) and (XI) are prepared by method E.
In Step E1, a compound of formula (VI) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XVI) with a compound of formula (XVII) in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step E1 is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; preferably an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly benzene or toluene).
The reaction temperature of Step E1 varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 30xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step E1 varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagent and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step E2, a compound of formula (III) is prepared by reduction of a compound of formula (VI) in the presence of a reducing agent in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step E2 is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; or mixtures thereof. When the reducing agent is an aluminum hydride or diborane, the inert solvent is an aliphatic hydrocarbon (particularly hexane or cyclohexane), an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly benzene, toluene or xylene) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane). When the reducing agent is sodium borohydride, the inert solvent is an alcohol (particularly methanol or ethanol) or a mixture of a halogenohydrocarbon and an alcohol (particularly a mixture of dichloromethane and ethanol).
The reducing agent used in Step E2 may be, for example, an aluminum hydride compound such as lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride; sodium borohydride or diborane; preferably sodium borohydride. In addition, when sodium borohydride is used, cerium chloride can be used as a catalyst.
The reaction temperature of Step E2 varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step E2 varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 12 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated and the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step E3, a compound of formula (XI) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (III) with a compound of formula (XVIII) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The base used in this step may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; or an organic amine such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an organic amine (particularly triethylamine or pyridine).
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagent and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
Method G is another procedure to prepare a compound of formula (IIIa) which is a compound of formula (III) wherein R2 is hydrogen.
In Step G1, a compound of formula (XXIV) can be prepared by Step G1(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XXII) with catecholborane in the presence or absence of an inert solvent (preferably in the absence of an inert solvent) and then by Step G1(2), reaction of the intermediate obtained in Step G1(1) with a compound of formula (XXIII) in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a base in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step G1(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon (particularly hexane or petroleum ether) or an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly toluene).
The reaction temperature of Step G1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 30xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of step G1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step G1(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated to give the desired compound. In addition, the product of this step can be used in the next reaction step without purification.
The inert solvent used in Step G1(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; or mixtures thereof; preferably an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly toluene).
The palladium catalyst used in Step G1(2) may be, for example, a palladium phosphine complex such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium chloride complex, bis(diphenylphosphinoferrocene)palladium chloride complex or bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium acetate; tris(benzylideneacetone)dipalladium chloroform complex; bis(dibenzylideneacetone)palladium; palladium acetate or xcfx80-allylpalladium chloride dimer; preferably tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium chloride complex or bis(diphenylphosphinoferrocene)palladium chloride complex; and more preferably tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium.
The base used in Step G1(2) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithum methoxide; or an organic amine such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly sodium ethoxide).
The reaction temperature of Step G1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step G1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagent and the temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step G1(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step G2, a compound of formula (IIIa) can be prepared by removal of the hydroxyl-protecting group of the compound of formula (XXIV) according to a similar procedure to that described in Step A2(e).
In Method H, a compound of formula (IVa), (IVb), (IVc) or (IVd) is prepared.
In Step H1, a compound of formula (XXVI) can be prepared by Step H1(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XXV), wherein Z is a leaving group, with a compound of formula (XV) in the presence of a base in an inert solvent, or by Step H1(2), condensation of a compound of formula (XXV) wherein Z is hydroxyl, with a compound of formula (XV) in the presence of a phosphine derivative and an azo compound in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step H1(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide or N,N-dimethylacetamide).
The base used in Step H1(1) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal acetate such as sodium acetate; an alkali metal hydride such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; an organic amine such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); an alkyllithium such as methyllithium, ethyllithium or butyllithium; or a lithium alkylamide such as lithium diisopropylamide or lithium dicyclohexylamide; preferably an alkali metal hydride (particularly lithium hydride or sodium hydride), an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly sodium methoxide) or an alkyllithium (particularly butyllithium).
The reaction temperature of Step H1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step H1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagent and the temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step H1(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in Step H1(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether; diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an aliphatic hydrocarbon, an aromatic hydrocarbon, a halogenohydrocarbon or an ether and more preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The phosphine derivative used in Step H1(2) may be, for example, a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine such as trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine, tributylphosphine, tripentylphosphine, trihexylphosphine or the like; a tri-C6-C10-arylphosphine such as triphenylphosphine, triindenylphosphine, trinaphthylphosphine or the like; or a tri-C6-C10-aryl phosphine which may be substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl group such as tolyldiphenylphosphine, tritolylphosphine, trimesitylphosphine, tributylphenylphosphine, tri-6-ethyl-2-naphthylphosphine or the like; preferably a tri-C1-C6-alkylphosphine (particularly trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, tripropylphosphine or tributylphosphine) or a tri-C6-C10-arylphosphine (particularly triphenylphosphine, triindenylphosphine or trinaphthylphosphine); and more preferably tributylphosphine or triphenylphosphine.
The azo compound used in Step H1(2) may be, for example, azodicarbonyldipiperidine, a di-C1-C4-alkyl azodicarboxylate such as dimethyl azodicarboxylate, diethyl azodicarboxylate, dipropyl azodicarboxylate or dibutyl azodicarboxylate; preferably dimethyl azodicarboxylate or diethyl azodicarboxylate.
The reaction temperature of Step H1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step H1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the temperature. It is usually from 15 minutes to 48 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 24 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step H1 (2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, when there is insoluble material in the reaction mixure, the reaction mixture is filtered and the filtrate is concentrated to give the desired compound; or the reaction mixture is concentrated and the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step H2, a compound of formula (IVa) can be prepared by Step H2(1), reduction of a compound of formula (XXVI) under a hydrogen atmosphere at between 1 and 5 atmospheres pressure (preferably 1 atomsphere pressure) using a catalyst for catalytic hydrogenation in an inert solvent or by Step H2(2), reduction of compound of formula (XXVI) according to a method known to those skilled in the art, for example, stirring in the presence of metal powder in acetic acid or the like.
The inert solvent used in Step H2(1) (catalytic reduction) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; or mixtures thereof; preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol) or mixtures of an ether and an alcohol (particularly a mixture of tetahydrofuran and methanol or ethanol).
The catalyst used in the catalytic hydrogenation is not particularly limited provided that it can usually be used in catalytic reduction. Examples of such a catalyst may be, for example, palladium black, palladium on carbon, palladium hydroxide, palladium hydroxide on carbon, Raney nickel, rhodium-aluminum oxide, palladium-barium sulfate, platinum oxide or platinum black; preferably palladium on carbon.
The reaction temperature of Step H2(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step H2(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 6 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated by conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove the catalyst, the filtrate is concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in Step H2(2) (reduction using metal powder) may be, for example, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, water, an alcohol or mixtures of an organic solvent miscible with water; preferably acetic acid.
The metal powder used in Step H2(2) may be, for example, zinc, tin or iron powder; preferably zinc or tin powder.
The reaction temperature of Step H2(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step H2(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step H2(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is filtered to remove insoluble material and the filtrate is concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step H3, a compound of formula (IVb) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (IVa) with a compound of formula (VII) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent under similar conditions to those described in Step B2.
In Step H4, a compound of formula (IVc) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (IVa) with a compound of formula (VIII) in the presence of acetic acid and sodium cyanoborohydride in an inert solvent under similar conditions to those described in Step B3.
In Step H5, a compound of formula (IVd) can be prepared by Step H5(1), reaction of a compound of formula (IVa) with a compound of formula (IX) or (X) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent and then, if necessary, by Step H5(2), removal of a hydroxyl protecting group of the product of Step H5(1) under similar conditions to those described in step B4(1) or A2(e), respectively.
Method J is a procedure to prepare a compound of formula (XIIa), (XIIb), (XIIc) or (XIId).
In Step J1, a compound of formula (XXVII) can be prepared by Step J1(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVa), which is a compound of formula (XXV) wherein Z is a hydroxyl group, with a compound of formula R12xe2x80x94Za (wherein R12 is as defined above, and Za is the leaving group defined in Z) or a compound of formula R2axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R12a (wherein R 12a is the acyl group defined in R12) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent or
by Step J1(2), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVa), which is a compound of formula (XXV) wherein Z is a hydroxyl group, with a compound of formula R12axe2x80x94OH (wherein R12a is as defined above) in the presence of a condensation reagent and in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent or
by Step J1(3), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVa), which is a compound of formula (XXV) wherein Z is a hydroxyl group, with a compound of formula R12axe2x80x94OH (wherein R12a is as defined above) in the presence of a dialkyl halogenophosphate such as diethyl chlorophosphate and in the presence of a base in an inert solvent or
by Step J1(4), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVa), which is a compound of formula (XXV) wherein Z is a hydroxyl group, with a dihydrofuran or dihydropyran derivative in the presence or absence of an acid (preferably in the presence of an acid) in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step J1(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, butyl acetate or diethyl carbonate; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane), an ether (particularly diethyl ether or teterahydrofuran) or an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide).
The base employed in Step J1(1) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydride such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; or an organic base such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an alkali metal hydride (particularly sodium hydride), an alkali metal alkoxide (particularly potassium t-butoxide) or an organic amine (particularly triethylamine or pyridine).
In addition, a catalytic amount of 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine or 4-pyrrolidinopyridine can be used in combination with another base. A quaternary ammonium salt such as benzyltriethylammonium chloride or tetrabutylammonium chloride or a crown ether such as dibenzo-18-crown-6 can be added in order to catalyse the reaction.
The reaction temperature of Step J1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step J1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting material, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
Typical examples of the compound of formula R12xe2x80x94Za may be, for example, an acyl halide such as acetyl chloride, propionyl chloride, butyryl bromide, valeryl chloride, hexanoyl chloride, methoxycarbonyl chloride, methoxycarbonyl bromide, ethoxycarbonyl chloride, propoxycarbonyl chloride, butoxycarbonyl chloride, hexyloxycarbonyl chloride, benzoyl chloride, benzoyl bromide or naphthoyl chloride; a silyl halide such as t-butyldimethylsilyl chloride, trimethylsilyl chloride, triethylsilyl chloride, triethylsilyl bromide, triisopropylsilyl chloride, dimethylisopropylsilyl chloride, diethylisopropylsilyl chloride, t-butyldiphenylsilyl chloride, diphenylmethylsilyl chloride, triphenylsilyl chloride; a silyl trifluoromethanesulfonate corresponding to one of the silyl halides described above; an aralkyl halide such as benzyl chloride or benzyl bromide; or a substituted alkyl halide which is substituted with a C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkanoyloxy or C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyloxy group such as methoxymethyl chloride, ethoxymethyl chloride, pivaloyloxymethyl chloride or ethoxycarbonyloxymethyl chloride; preferably a substituted alkyl halide which is substituted with a C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkanoyloxy or C2-C5 alkoxycarbonyloxy group (particularly methoxymethyl chloride).
Typical examples of the compound of formula R12axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R12a may be, for example, an aliphatic and anhydride such as acetic anhydride, propionic anhydride, valeric anhydride or hexanoic anhydride. A mixed anhydride, such as a mixed anhydride, of formic acid and acetic acid, can also be used.
The inert solvent used in Step J1(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran) or an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone).
Examples of the condensation reagent used in Step J1(2) include 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole or 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide; preferably 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide.
Examples of the base used in Step J1(2) include the same bases as those used in Step J1(1).
The reaction temperature of Step J1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step J1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
The inert solvent used in Step J1(3) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone; an ester such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, butyl acetate or diethyl carbonate; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
Examples of the base employed in Step J1(3) include the same bases as those used in Step J1(1).
The reaction temperature of Step J1(3) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step J1(3) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
The inert solvent used in Step J1(4) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent may be, for example, an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as ethyl formate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, butyl acetate or diethyl carbonate; a nitro compound such as nitromethane; a nitrile such as acetonitrile or isobutyronitrile; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The acid used in Step J1(4) may be, for example, a mineral acid such as hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, nitric acid, perchloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or the like; a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid; or a carboxylic acid such as acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid, maleic acid, benzoic acid or the like; preferably a sulfonic acid (particularly p-toluenesulfonic acid).
The reaction temperature of Step J1(4) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step J1(4) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step J1 can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step J2, a compound of formula (XIIa) can be prepared by Step J2(1), reduction of a compound of formula (XXVII) under a hydrogen atmosphere at between 1 and 5 atmospheres pressure (preferably 1 atomosphere pressure) using a catalyst for catalytic hydrogenation in an inert solvent, or by Step J2(2), reduction of a compound of formula (XXVII) according to a procedure which is a reduction of nitro group to amino group known to those skilled in the art, for example, stirring in the presence of metal powder in acetic acid or the like. Step J2 can be carried out by a similar procedure to that described in Step H2.
In Step J3, a compound of formula (XIIb) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XIIa) with a compound of formula (VII) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent according to a similar procedure to that described in Step B2.
In Step J4, a compound of formula (XIIc) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XIIa) with a compound of formula (VIII) in the presence of acetic acid and sodium cyanoborohydride in an inert solvent according to a similar procedure to that described in Step B3.
In Step J5, a compound of formula (XIId) can be prepared by Step J5(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XIIa) with a compound of formula (IX) or (X) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent and then, if necessary, by Step J5(2), removal of a protecting group for a hydroxyl group of the product of Step J5(1), according to a similar procedure to that described in Step B4(1) or A2(e), respectively.
In Method K, compounds of formula (XXVc) or (XXVd) can be prepared.
In Step K1, a compound of formula (XXVc) can be prepared by Step K1(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with an alcohol in the presence of an esterification reagent in an inert solvent, or
by Step K1(2), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with an active ester formation reagent in an inert solvent and then by reaction of the active ester with an alcohol in an inert solvent, or
by Step K1(3), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with a halogenation reagent in an inert solvent and then by reaction of the acyl halide with an alcohol in an inert solvent, or
by Step K1(4), reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with an alcohol in the presence of an acid in an inert solvent or without a solvent (preferably without a solvent).
The esterification reagent used in Step K1(1) is not limited provided that it can be usually used in the field of synthetic organic chemistry. Examples of such an esterification reagent include a diazoalkane or a trialkylsilyldiazoalkane; preferably a C1-C6 diazoalkane such as diazomethane, diazoethane, diazopropane, diazobutane, diazopentane or diazohexane; or trimethylsilyidiazomethane; more preferably a C1-C4 diazoalkane or trimethylsilyldiazomethane; and most preferably diazomethane.
The inert solvent used in the reaction with a C1-C6 diazoalkane is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Example of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; or mixtures thereof; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon, an ether, an ester or mixtures thereof and more preferably an ether (particularly diethyl ether), an ester (particularly ethyl acetate), or mixtures thereof.
The inert solvent used in the reaction with trimethylsilyldiazomethane is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, t-butanol, pentanol or hexanol; or mixtures of an alcohol described above and an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene, a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene, an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether, or an ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; preferably an alcohol (particularly methanol) or mixtures of an aromatic hydrocarbon (particularly benzene) and an alcohol (particularly methanol).
The reaction temperature of Step K1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step K1(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 15 minutes to 2 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step K1(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the completion of the reaction, the solvent of the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The active ester formation reagent used in Step K1(2) is not limited provided that it can usually be used in the field of synthetic organic chemistry. Examples of such an active ester formation reagent include ethyl chloroformate; an N-hydroxy compound such as N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole or N-hydroxy-5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboximide; or a disulfide compound such as 2,2xe2x80x2-dipyridyl disulfide. Formation of an active ester is carried out in the presence of a condensation reagent such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole or triphenylphosphine.
The inert solvent used in both reactions of Step K1(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran) or an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide).
The reaction temperature of Step K1(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. In the formation of the active ester, it is usually between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. In the reaction of the active ester with an alcohol, it is usually between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction times of both reactions of Step K1(2) vary depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. They are usually from 30 minutes to 80 hours, and are preferably from 1 hour to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step K1(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the solvent of the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired product; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is concentrated and the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The halogenation reagent used in Step K1(3) is not limited provided that it can be usually used in the field of synthetic organic chemistry. Examples of such a halogenation reagent include oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride, phosphoryl chloride or phosphorus pentachloride.
The inert solvent used in both reactions of Step K1 (3) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
The reaction temperature of Step K1(3) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. The reaction temperature of formation for an acyl halide is between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The temperature for reaction of an acyl halide with an alcohol is between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
Both reaction times of Step K1(3) vary depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. They are usually from 30 minutes to 80 hours, and are preferably from 1 hour to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step K1(3) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the solvent of the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired product; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and concentrated to give the desired compound. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in Step K1(4) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile; preferably an ether (particularly or diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The acid used in Step K1(4) may be, for example, a mineral acid such as hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, nitric acid, perchloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or the like; a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid; or a carboxylic acid such as acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid, maleic acid, benzoic acid or the like; preferably a mineral acid (particularly hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid).
The reaction temperature of Step K1(4) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 30xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step K1(4) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 30 minutes to 80 hours, and is preferably from 1 hour to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step K1(4) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step K2, a compound of formula (XXVd) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVc) with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, 2-propanol, butanol or isobutanol; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide or hexamethylphosphorous triamide; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon or an ether; and more preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
Examples of the base used in Step K2 include an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; or an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; preferably an alkali metal carbonate (particularly sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate).
Examples of the ammonia used in Step K2 include ammonia gas or concentrated aqueous ammonia solution; preferably an aqueous ammonia solution.
Examples of the C1-C6 alkylamine employed in Step K2 include methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, isopropylamine, butylamine, isobutylamine, s-butylamine, t-butylamine, pentylamine or hexylamine.
Examples of the di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine used in Step K2 include N,N-dimethylamine, N-ethyl-N-methylamine, N,N-diethylamine, N,N-dipropylamine, N,N-diisopropylamine, N,N-dibutylamine, N,N-diisobutylamine, N,N-di-s-butylamine, N,N-di-t-butylamine, N,N-dipentylamine or N,N-dihexylamine.
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 3 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of this step can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the solvent is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extractant is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step K3, a compound of formula (XXVd) is also prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine in an inert solvent according to a method known to those skilled in synthetic organic chemistry. Examples of such a method may be, for example, a method usual in the synthesis of peptides such as an azide method, an active ester method, a mixed anhydride method or a condensation method; preferably a mixed anhydride method.
In the azide method, reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with hydrazine in an inert solvent (for example, an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide, preferably N,N-dimethylformamide) at between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. (preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.) affords a hydrazide derivative which is converted to an azide derivative by reaction with a nitrite compound. The product is treated with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine.
Examples of the nitrite employed in the azide method include an alkali metal nitrite such as sodium nitrite or an alkyl nitrite such as isoamyl nitrite.
The inert solvent used in the azide method may be, for example, an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; or a pyrrolidone derivative such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone; preferably an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide).
The two reaction steps of azidation and reaction with ammonia or the like, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine are usually carried out in one pot.
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. The reaction temperature of the azidation reaction is usually between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C. The reaction temperature of the reaction with ammonia or the like is between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. The reaction time for the azidation is usually from 5 minutes to 3 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 1 hour. The reaction time of the reaction with ammonia or the like is usually from 5 hours to 7 days, and is preferably from 10 hours to 5 days.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step K3 can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether or ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In the active ester method, reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with an active ester formation reagent in an inert solvent affords an active ester. The product is then treated with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine.
The inert solvent used in both reactions of the active ester method is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and disolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; or a nitrile such as acetonitrile; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran) or an amide (particularly N,N-dimethylformamide).
Examples of the active ester formation reagent used in the active ester method include an N-hydroxy compound such as N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole or N-hydroxy-5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboximide; or a disulfide compound such as 2,2xe2x80x2-dipyridyl disulfide. Formation of an active ester is carried out in the presence of a condensation reagent such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyidiimidazole or triphenylphosphine.
The reaction temperature of the active ester method varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. The reaction temperature for the formation of an active ester is usually between xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. The reaction temperature for the reaction of the active ester with ammonia or the like is between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of the active ester method varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. The reaction times of both reactions are usually from 30 minutes to 80 hours, and are preferably from 1 hour to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the active ester method can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In the mixed anhydride method, reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with a mixed anhydride formation reagent in the presence of a base in an inert solvent affords a mixed anhydride. The product is then treated with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in the mixed anhydride method may be, for example, a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; or an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
Example of the mixed anhydride formation reagent used in the mixed anhydride method may be, for example, a C1-C4 alkyl halogenoformate, such as ethyl chloroformate or isobutyl chloroformate; a C1-C5 alkanoyl halide such as pivaloyl chloride; or a C1-C4 alkyl or C6-C14 aryl cyanophosphonate such as diethyl cyanophosphonate or diphenyl cyanophosphonate; preferably a C1-C4 alkyl halogenoformate (particularly ethyl chloroformate).
The base employed in the mixed anhydride method may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; or an organic base such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an organic amine (particularly triethylamine).
The reaction temperature for the formation of a mixed anhydride varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. It is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction time for the formation of a mixed anhydride varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 20 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 10 hours.
The inert solvent used in the reaction of the anhydride with ammonia or the like is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting materials to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; or an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; preferably an ether (particularly tetrahydrofuran).
The reaction temperature for the reaction of a mixed anhydride with ammonia or the like varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents. It is usually between xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction time for the reaction of a mixed anhydride with ammonia or the like varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 24 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the mixed anhydride method can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after the completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether, ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In the condensation method, reaction of a compound of formula (XXVb) with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine is carried out in the presence of a condensation reagent in an inert solvent.
The condensation reagent employed in the condensation method may be, for example, 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole or 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide; preferably 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide.
The reaction of condensation method can be conducted by a similar procedure to that described in the active ester method.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of the condensation method can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated to give the desired compound; or, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated, the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether or ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Method L, compounds of formula (XXVIb) or (XXVIc) are prepared.
In Step L1, a compound of formula (XXVIb) is prepared by hydrolysis of a compound of formula (XXVIa) according to a method known to those skilled in synthetic organic chemistry. The hydrolysis can be accomplished by treatment of a compound of formula (XXVIa) with an acid or a base in the presence or absence of an inert solvent according to a similar procedure to that described in Step A2(d).
In Step L2, a compound of formula (XXVIC) is prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVIb) with ammonia, a C1-C6 alkylamine or a di(C1-C6 alkyl)amine in an inert solvent according to a method known to those skilled in synthetic organic chemistry. Example of such a method include the usual methods used in the synthesis of peptides, such as an azide method, an active ester method, a mixed anhydride method or a condensation method; preferably a mixed anhydride method. The reaction of Step L2 can be carried out in a similar procedure to that described in Step K3.
In Method M, a compound of formula (XVI) or (XXIII) is prepared.
In Step M1 a compound of formula (XVI) or (XXIII) can be prepared.
(1) by reaction of acompound of formula (XXVIII) or (XXIX) with a compound of formula R12xe2x80x94Za (wherein R12 and Za are as defined above) or a compound of formula R12axe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R12a (wherein R12a is as defined above) in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent;
(2) by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVIII) or (XXIX) with a compound of formula R12axe2x80x94OH (wherein R12a is as defined above) in the presence of a condensation reagent and in the presence or absence of a base (preferably in the presence of a base) in an inert solvent;
(3) by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVIII) or (XXIX) with a compound of formula R12axe2x80x94OH (wherein R12a is as defined above) in the presence of a dialkyl halogenophosphate such as diethyl chlorophosphate and a base in an inert solvent; or
(4) by reaction of a compound of formula (XXVIII) or (XXIX) with a dihydrofuran or dihydropyran derivative in the presence or absence of an acid (preferably in the presence of an acid) in an inert solvent.
The reaction of Step M1 is carried out by a similar procedure to that described in Step J1.
Method N is another method for preparing a compound of formula (III).
In Step N1, a compound of formula (XXXI) can be prepared by hydrolysis of a compound of formula (XXX) in the presence of an acid or a base in the presence or absence of an inert solvent according to a similar procedure to that described in Step A2(d).
In Step N2, a compound of formula (XXXII) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XXXI) with a compound of formula (XVI) in the presence of a base in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in this step is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; an amide such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone; or a sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfolane; preferably an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The base used in this step may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydride such as litium hydride, sodium hydride or potassium hydride; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium t-butoxide or lithium methoxide; an organic base such as triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); an alkyllithium such as methyllithium, ethyllithium or butyllithium; a lithium alkylamide such as lithium diisopropylamide or lithium dicyclohexylamide; or an alkali metal hexamethyldisilazide such as potassium hexamethyidisilazide or sodium hexamethyldisilazide; preferably an alkyllithium (particularly butyllithium) or a lithium alkylamide (particularly lithium diisopropylamide).
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x92150xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 10 minutes to 10 hours, and is preferably from 30 minutes to 5 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step N2 can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the desired product is extracted with water. The aqueous layer is adjusted to an acidic pH using an acid (for example, hydrochloric acid) and then is extracted with a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether or ethyl acetate or the like). The extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
In Step N3, a compound of formula (III) can be prepared by Step N3(1), reaction of a compound of formula (XXXII) with a (C1-C6 alkyl)halogenocarbonate in the presence of a base in an inert solvent and then Step N3(2), reaction of the intermediate obtained in Step N3(1) with sodium borohydride in an inert solvent.
The inert solvent used in Step N3(1) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably a halogenohydrocarbon (particularly dichloromethane) or an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The base employed in Step N3(1) may be, for example, an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or lithium carbonate; an alkali metal hydrogencarbonate such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate or lithium hydrogencarbonate; an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide; or an organic base such as methylamine, dimethylamine, ethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU); preferably an organic amine (particularly triethylamine).
Examples of the (C1-C6 alkyl)halogenocarbonate employed in Step N3(l) include methyl fluorocarbonate, methyl chlorocarbonate, methyl bromocarbonate, methyl iodocarbonate, ethyl fluorocarbonate, ethyl chlorocarbonate, ethyl bromocarbonate, ethyl iodocarbonate, propyl fluorocarbonate, butyl chlorocarbonate, pentyl bromocarbonate or hexyl iodocarbonate; preferably methyl chlorocarbonate or ethyl chlorocarbonate.
The reaction temperature of Step N3(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step N3(1) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 5 minutes to 12 hours, and is preferably from 10 minutes to 6 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step N3(1) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, if necessary, the reaction mixture is filtered, the solvent of the filtrate is evaporated to give the desired product; or, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether or ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
The inert solvent used in Step N3(2) is not particularly limited provided that it has no adverse effect on the reaction and dissolves the starting material to some extent. Examples of such a solvent include an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ligroin or petroleum ether; an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene or xylene; a halogenohydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene; or an ether such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane or di(ethylene glycol)dimethyl ether; preferably an ether (particularly diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran).
The reaction temperature of Step N3(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials and the reagents, but is usually between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time of Step N3(2) varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 48 hours, and is preferably from 6 hours to 24 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step N3(2) can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the reaction mixture is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, ether or ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like, and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
Method O is a procedure for preparing a compound of formula (XXVIII) which is a starting material for method M.
In Step O1, a compound of formula (XXVIII) can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (XXXIII) with hexamethylenetetramine in trifluoroacetic acid.
The reaction temperature of this step varies depending on the nature of the starting material and the reagent. The temperature for the reaction with hexamethylenetetramine is usually between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and is preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The reaction time for the reaction with hexamethylenetetramine varies depending on the nature of the starting materials, the reagents and the reaction temperature. It is usually from 1 hour to 24 hours, and is preferably from 6 hours to 12 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired product of Step O1 can be isolated in a conventional manner. For example, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated to give the desired product; or, after the reaction, the solvent is evaporated and the residue is partitioned between water and a solvent immiscible with water (for example, benzene, diethyl ether or ethyl acetate or the like), the extract is washed with water, dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate or the like and then concentrated to give the desired product. The product thus obtained, if necessary, can be further purified in a conventional manner such as recrystallization, reprecipitation or chromatography.
Starting compounds of the present invention having formulae (VII), (VIII), (IX), (X), (XV), (XVI), (XVII), (XVIII), (XIX), (XXII), (XXIII), (XXV), (XXVIII), (XXIX), (XXX) and (XXXIII) are known or can easily be prepared by known methods [for example, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 8, 277 (1998), Tetrahedron Letters, 37, 6439 (1996) and the like].